Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: Heri is the long forgotten Deadric Prince of Protection. After so many years of separation from his lost lover who ascended with him he has grown weary & bored & none grab his attention anymore. Then a young bosmer calls for his aide & he finds he can't resist the young elf. So Heri goes to him only to find worship of his lost lover banned; the Prince is not happy with this.
1. A Strange Trinket You Have There

A/N: So prologue… Ugh… I don't think I'm any good at these but here have a co-authored-ish whatever story I shall further explain in chapter one!

Warnings: my normal bull poopie.

Disclaimer: Idea was Sallzy's the writing is mine, the world and other stuff is bethesda's and I earn no money off of this! :D

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Prologue: A Strange Trinket You Have There…

Forowing was a young bosmer who had always had a love of all things that grew. He was perhaps the perfect personification of what a bosmer was meant to be. His skin was perfect bronze and his eyes a mirthful amber of fine whiskey. His long red hair fell about him in graceful waves that fell to his mid-back. He was a master of stealth and the bow, an excellent hunter. Though he detested the Thalmor and what they were doing to his people and their culture.

He was a young elf, only in his thirties when he found the item that would influence his life so heavily in many years to come. He had been hunting and had taken down a large beast ready to take the pelt and meat when he saw it. Nestled in the jaws of a carnivorous plant that would eat unwary humans, but was friendly to bosmer was a silver chain. Forowing's curiosity got the better of him and he investigated. He charmed the plant into opening to him by playing his flute. A trick he'd learned from his father. His mother was waiting at home for him, but his father had long ago passed away, due to Thalmor disliking his political views. They'd spared the family out of sympathy for them being subjugated to a mad mer. Forowing hated them greatly.

The silver chain was exquisite, and hanging on it was an amulet of ebony bearing a glittering ruby. The amulet was two wings cupping a tear shaped ruby, the young elf looked at it for some reason he could feel it calling to him, the ebony wings on it shone for a few seconds and it glowed before a shield appeared around the ruby before it faded. With trembling hands Forowing picked it up, for some reason he knew just knew that this amulet would change his life.

Once home he proceeded to look through his family's old books and found a sketch of the amulet. He gasped and talked with his mother. She told him to clean it, and keep it safe and close, and to tell no one of it. The Thalmor would think he stole it and others would wish to take it to sell.

"My dear little Forowing, if you were blessed to find the Amulet of Heri, I am certain you are blessed for more. Now eat your supper, the morning we must prepare to leave. The Thalmor grow nosey and I want our family history preserved." She had said. Forowing helped her store their things mostly old books in an enchanted bag meant to hold the family history then went to bed. The bag by his bow and elven short sword. He never thought that would be the last time he would work with his mother. Nor the last time he would see here smile.

The next dawn, dawned in blood. His mother's screams woke him instantly; he had gone to sleep in his leathers even the boots by his mother's wisdom. He rushed down to her blade drawn bow and quiver on his shoulder and side, she screamed he run, and seeing no way but to follow those orders Forowing ran. The Thalmor hot on his heels. He hopped that his mother had escaped when the altmer dogs chased him but in his heart he dreaded that was false hope.

A/N: Yay? I am soooooo mean. Bad me.


	2. A Deadric Prince Forgotten

A/N: So a friend of mine Salllzy, gave me some prompts and I liked both so I'm going to write them. This one will be the one suggested of a deadric prince long forgotten who, when he had been mortal had been the lover to Tiber Septim. The next story will be on an exiled seafaring prince of the Isles. When I get to that I haven't the foggiest. Expect my normal upload schedule, which is to say pray I get SOMETHING up within the next year. Anyway, read and review, and no please no Rachel references; she is too bloody cheery for me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing thus make no profit.

Warnings: Dadra worship.

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Chapter One: A Deadric Prince Forgotten

'Heri Lord of protection help me!'

'Please My Lord!'

When the Deadric Prince of Protection heard a plead he jerked out of his half slumber. He walked down from his throne of carved obsidian to look into the mirror shaped like a pair of folded wings. Within the shimmering crystal feathers he saw Imperial troops ambush men, a few nords mostly, but there were a few imperials and redguards. A bosmer was caught in the cross fire. A necklace on a sliver chain hung around the slim throat, a pendant hanging low over the young elf's breast. Two ebony wings spread as if to cradle the ruby nestled between them.

The Amulet of Heri the artifact that had floated adrift in the mortal realm for about two eras now. Ever since he ascended to his throne as Deadric Prince of Protection the amulet had drifted on Nirn from one owner to the next. So few knew him, so few understood the power of the pretty trinket they possessed. This bosmer did. He clasped a hand around it looking about him in terror and dismay. Then the light within the bosmer caught the Prince's attention.

"Tiber? Could it be?" The Prince gasps leaning closer over his mirror, but his eyes had deceived him. The light was that of a dragon's soul, but not that of Tiber. The Prince pulled back sharply with a snarl his ruby eyes flashing in his anger, self-directed of course, that he'd disillusioned himself into daring believing that Tiber could have returned that his lover long lost to him would seek him out. He sighed letting it out in the breath he looked back to the mirror, one hand still gently tracing the edge. The bosmer had only been passing, Heri could see it as the elf wore no armor be it Imperial or that of the nord group. The bosmer had ducked away from a few Imperial officers and still clutching the amulet. Again Heri heard the plea. His power coursed through him as he felt his entire being been called to help this elf, this child. It seemed like this young one was worth his time, unlike the others. Heri sighed sensing he could not resist as each plea sent waves of protective anger and power through him. The elf was evidently worth his time.

"Gabriel!" Heri barks and a dark winged demora with skin of silver and eyes of blue fire strode forward to stand by his Prince. His black markings framed his face in fire, his white hair pulled back to show his ivory horns off, that curled back then curled up over his head.

"You are going to be left in charge. I have been evoked and unlike my brethren I can enter the realm of Nirn. Serve me well, I do not wish to return to my realm only to find my home destroyed by some fool playing at moving up in rank." Heri says voice sharp. The demora, Gabriel, nods his head bowing formally to his Lord he extends a wing as if to guide him to the silver arch standing to the side that lit with a purple glow as it sensed it's lord's intent to travel. Heri nods and looks back to his mirror.

"The elf there, I shall be protecting him. Should you need me or have news I need know send out Tal'kin, his wings are swift and his being loyal. However, take on the form of bird should you or any others enter Nirn." Heri instructs watching as the nord group leader signaled surrender. The bosmer was grabbed by the Imperials and knocked out all were bound and thrown into wagons. Heri sighed as he went and pulled on his black armor, looking like a wraith of shadow a cloak of midnight hid his wings of ebony. His circlet of office was placed upon the seat of his throne.

His long dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that flowed down his back. His dark grey skin marked him a dunmer. He had not been one in many ages. The red outlines of feathers that framed his angled face had marked him as deadra for many years more than his skin had marked him mortal. He took one last look about him and picked up two long swords of deadric material that were slender and sleek as if meant to be purely ebony blades. Thus the Deadric Prince of Protection strode from his halls of silver and onyx through a silver arch and into the mortal world for the first time since Talos' ascent.

A/N: So I present you the Deadric Prince Heri, Lord of Protection!


	3. The Dragon and The Prince

A/N: So I am sending Salllzy updates first, as this was basically her idea first. So… Her prompt that I would like to get right. Anyway, hope you enjoy Heri and his slight bipolar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bethesda owns it and I make no profit.

Warnings: Deadra worship and angry big dragons intent on eating the world.

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Chapter Two: The Dragon and The Prince

When Heri stepped onto Nirn he took in a breath surprised by the sharp chill in the air. Skyrim for certain, no other land held the taste of winter in its air so sharply. He turned into a giant black falcon and took to the sky, he was behind the caravan carrying the elf he'd been summoned to. He flew in a circle around the capture sight, a glint catching his eye he swoops down and captured his amulet in his talons. Heri took the chain in his beak and flew after the caravan he spotted in the distance. He flew lower, and landed by the bosmer placing the amulet once again around his neck. He looked at the three in the cart.

The leader of the strange group, a soldier and a petty thief. He looked at the leader who watched him with strange knowing in his eyes. Then the driver swatted at him. Letting out a shree he slashed with his talons cutting through the armor like butter he took back to the skies, mostly dancing through the trees. Or flying ahead to wait in the branches. Heri felt amusement at how uneasy the Imperial soldiers were at his ominous presence. After all what mortal would welcome the sight of a huge black bird with blood red eyes?

"I know you waken little wood elf." Heri whispers watching the cart move below him from his branch. The elf stirs and looks up at him looking relived and curious then he is talking with the soldier. Heri takes to the air and lets out a shrill cry. It's not one of promise for anything good. Heri seeks the small town or fort ahead, he goes to it and lands on the inn roof looking at the execution square in disgust. His lover did not set forth an empire that allowed such atrocity.

"Fools." Heri hisses knowing only the one wearing his amulet would hear him in this form, and the little elf was too far to hear him. He watches the wagons roll in but stays on his perch and as his bird form. He did have horns after all. It would not be difficult to call him out as demora. He watched as the scene unfolded before him. It was disgusting. The man interrupting as the priest cut out Talos. Heri let out an shree of anger attracting the attention of all in the gathering. With his wings spread wide and his cry startling everyone. He flew down and landed on the floor, allowing his true form forward he sneered as several villagers and the priest screamed.

"You dare cut Talos from the Eight? He rose as I did, woman!" Heri hisses freezing the soldiers who try to attack him. He advances on the woman and wraps a hand around her throat lifting her from the ground he spread his wings.

"Why do you dare spout such blasphemy as to say Talos is not with the Eight?" Heri growls baring his fangs as his eyes glow with his rage. The gasp of the wood elf makes his snarl into a vicious grin. He waits and she explains the war. Heri's snarl falls into a confused frown. He sets the woman down. He begins to pace uneasily.

"What to do? They cannot forget you, but those blasted Thalmor have become much too much of a nuisance haven't they? I chose the hour of my return well. And this war? Rebellion for dishonoring the oh so mighty hero god, and bowing to some pretty mer on their high horses? The Empire truly has fallen low, hasn't it?" Heri says turning to look the bosmer in the eyes then vanishes into a whirl of red feathers, and he stands within his amulet watching as the execution goes on the elf next. Then Alduin attacks.

"By the Aedra and Deadra both! Flee you foolish elf!" Heri shouts and the elf tries but he's shouted to the ground. Heri slips out of his amulet and picks up the elf and runs into the tower avoiding the fire and shielding one of the rebels under his wing. He tends to his wood elf and wakes him from the minor injury of getting his head slammed into a rock. Heri looked at Ulfric and chuckled he stood after cutting the elf's binds. The nord did know him.

"You haven't interfered in mortal affairs in years." Ulfric states and Heri smiles sweetly.

"I haven't wanted to. After all you mortals do just fine tearing Nirn apart without divine or infernal intervention." Heri states sarcastically with a falsely sweet mask. Heri even batted his lashes at the unimpressed Jarl who rolls his eyes.

"Then why now, why me?" The elf asks. Heri looks over and down at the young elf and his demeanor gentles. He quickly cheeks the elf for injury then pulls away.

"You are just like Tiber. Always asking why. I could not ignore you. In fact if I had you might have wound up dead. You were knocked out by Alduin's roar. I will protect you however I can. Though that also means you will have to make a choice. One that can wait however." Heri states as a roar echoes into their hiding place. He vanishes back into the amulet. He can't stray from it long until the elf decides what he wished. Or at least how he wished to use Heri's gift. Heri watched as the elf chose the blond and followed him from the keep down into tunnels infested with spiders. The nord and elf seemed to get along well at least.

When they reached Riverwood, which Heri was not familiar with, it must have been a newer village, he grew bored. Heri dozed off uninterested in the idle mortal prattle currently content as his charge was safe. What could go wrong so soon anyway? The mer was sensible, Heri hopped.

A/N: So… Anyway… Read and review! :D


	4. Riverwood Departure

A/N: So most of this chapter is Salllzy's work. I will admit it, because A.) They write wonderful work, and B.) No way in Oblivion could I write such cute fluff without smut being involved. Because I am me. And evidently I must have smut involved to write anything. Anyway…

Warnings: Mentions of drinking and past death.

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Chapter Three: Riverwood Departure

Heri woke inside the amulet and stirred as he sensed the bosmer's unrest. He waited trying to understand the tumult running through his elf. Then he began to notice the sadness flowing through his elfling and grew troubled as to why he cared oh so much if the elf was upset or not. He looked out of the window of the ruby seeing it was dark but dawn was just peeking at the horizon. Dawn in the North was one of the most breathtaking things Heri had missed in his realm of silver, obsidian and twilight.

Dawn one of the most beautiful times of the day, signaling a new day, a new chance. People who had spent the night having a restful sleep would open their eyes to the sheer beauty of the morning sun, yet one person had not been asleep. Forowing had spent the night lying awake as he tried to figure out just what he was going to do next, he knew that Riverwood needed more guards, the giant black dragon had proved that point by destroying Helgen. Then again that place had had well trained Imperial militia there. Still he needed to think about what he was going to do next, he knew that he had to get to Whiterun but what would await him there? He was only a few hours from Riverwood on the road to Whiterun. Yet he was plagued with doubts and uncertainties.

Forowing looked at the mead that was in his hand, he still wasn't sure what he was doing here. Heri's amulet still hung around his neck, and he had yet to take it off, it felt wrong to think to take it off. After all how many people could say that they have the favor of a Deadra? Not very many. The ruby glittered in the light and he wondered just what he would be doing? He was scared and so confused, his mother was dead and his father had been killed before him as had the rest of his family because nearly all of them shared the same views as his father leaving him with no one to ask for guidance, he wished that his mother was still alive so he could ask her.

Forowing stared into the mead that he had been given by Rolof's sister, as if the alcohol held his answers. He wasn't sure what he was doing. One minute he had been running from the Thalmor and the next he had been thrown into a wagon filled with rebels. Then there was the Deadaric prince that was resting inside of the amulet that he wore around his neck, if someone had told him that he would have one of the most powerful creatures in the world helping him he would have laughed at them. But here he was in Skyrim his family dead, slaughtered by the Thalmor because they wouldn't bow to their views a deadra lord in the shiny trinket he wore. Forowing gave a tired sigh and looked at the sky, dawn was fast approaching and he had not slept there had been far too much on his mind for him to sleep even though his body was demanding that he go to sleep. He looked down at the amulet and watched as it glowed for a few seconds.

"What troubles you little one?" Heri asks voice soft but still a shock to the young mer. Who sat straight now, senses on high alert as his instincts warred with the fact a predator sat before him leaning back against a stone boulder. Strangely though, the deadra still looked regal and graceful just sitting. Heri also exuded a kind of danger about him, almost like a silent warning.

Forowing avoided the red eyes that were piercing his entire being, he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. All he knew was should Heri choose to the Deadra could easily kill him, yet for some reason Heri hadn't, in-fact he had gone out of his way to make sure that he was healthy and alive. Something that was strange, after all how many people could say that they had a Deadra looking after them? Forowing would bet his bow that the answer would be only him.

"What do I do now? What awaits us in Whiterun? Will they even send help to Riverwood?" Forowing asks voicing thoughts that had chased each other around in his head since he had arrived. What nord official is going to give a bosmer teenager the time of day? Or if he did, take him seriously.

Forowing glanced at the Deadra who was regally sitting on the wet ground; even sitting you could easily feel the power coming on the lithe body. Forowing looked around him and knew that the area hadn't had any animal activity for some time which meant that there wouldn't be enough food to feed them until they reached Whiterun, while he had been hungry several times in his life it was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs, it reminded him of the days when he was running away from the Thalmor and they were memories that he wanted to avoid. While Forowing was pondering over the lack of animals in the area Heri was watching the young elf, and he was young. Heri could see that he was barely approaching his fortieth summer, if he would guess he was easily in the beginning of thirty summers and for an elf that was still a child. Even by Deadra standards the elf was still a child, something that was not a shock to him, after all Deadra have much longer lives as they were immortal.

"For now we travel to Whiterun, I may not care for mortals but it is clear that you will keep your word." Heri knew the bosmer would go, the elf had asked what would happen once there, not if he should go. Such a noble spirit, so young and naïve, so damned innocent and yet so very, very sad. So like what he used to be, before becoming Heri. Family dead at the hands of war, then a shining light of hope had come only to latter betray him.

Forowing watched as the Deadra scrunched up his nose, it was very clear what he thought about helping mortals, which begged the question why was he helping him? But Forowing had the feeling he wouldn't get an answer to his question no matter how hard he tried and it wasn't just because he reminded the Deadra of Tiber Septim, Forowing looked at the Deadra and asked.

"How do you know Talos?" Forowing was curious as to why the deadra cared if a divine was scratched from memory. The moment the words left his lips he regretted them. The deadra's response was swift and not favorable.

Heri tensed and his red eyes flashed in warning, he knew that he had made a mistake by ever mentioning the other and he knew deep down he had never really gotten over the hurt that Tiber had caused. Yet there was no law from stopping them from being together, there was no rule saying that Gods and Deadra couldn't court each other. Yet once Tiber had become Talos he had broken things between them, it had left a bitter taste in his mouth and wounds so deep that Heri knew they would never really heal. How could they?

"He ascended when I did." Heri bit out the bitterness creeping into his words but they were sharp and final. That was a door slammed shut to his mortal companion. The unblemished and oh so mighty hero god would never allow his name to be tarnished by the rumor a dunmer ascended to demonic power had been his lover. Yet Heri wondered if he were to give the forgotten history if Tiber would come to him and battle him for his transgressions. No, the divines were cowards. They were too weak to as fully influence Nirn as The Deadra could.

Forowing fell quiet, something was telling him to be very careful and he listened to it. He had no idea what was telling him to be careful but he had the feeling that the question he had just asked was far across a line, a line he hadn't even seen. He turned away a moment. But he was still alive so that had to be a good thing didn't it? Forowing turned around and noticed that Heri was gone, he wasn't going to question the Deadra but still just where had the other gone? Forowing sighed and closed his eyes, maybe a nap would do him some good. Questions he had were only going to be answered with time. He laid down on the bed roll he pulled from his bag and passed out.

Heri flew above the land, it was strange being here after so long. He had long since given up hope that mortals could have some redeemable qualities, and yet here he was travelling with one. Whether the elf was like Tiber or not remained to be seen, yet from what he had saw so far the elf was like Tiber in some ways, he only hoped that whoever captured the elf's heart didn't end up with a broken heart like he did with Talos. Even now after all of this time it still hurt to think about him, a man who had broken his heart, a God who had nearly destroyed him. Red eyes narrowed as he spotted an Elk that was grazing on some grass, the elf would need some more food than the loaf of bread and few apples that he had. With a vicious grin Heri dove towards the Elk, despite his doubts he had the feeling that things would be fine. When Heri got back with his prey over his shoulder his lips twitched upwards, it seemed as if sleep had finally won out and the elf was sleeping, which was a good thing. Even Deadra needed sleep no matter what people thought, they even needed to eat as well it may not be as often as the mortals but they still needed to eat while they were on Nirn hence why they didn't come to Nirn very often. That and mortals have this habit of trying to kill them.

Heri snorted as if they could harm them, sure a divine could but not a mortal. Unless they were blessed by a divine then they could easily harm a Deadra but the divines rarely if ever blessed a mortal and Heri thought that it was a good thing, after all they seemed to think that they could take on anything without divine intervention. To think what would happen with it. Red eyes softened as Heri looked at the sleeping elf, for some reason every fiber of his being was telling him to protect the young elf, that he would bring happiness. Heri sighed when he saw that the elf was shivering, placing the Elk down onto the ground he gently picked the elf up and wrapped him in his wings, his lips twitched as he felt the elf snuggle into him.

Yes, Heri thinks, perhaps I have been too quick to judge. Slowly the Deadra falls into a light slumber. He would wake up if danger was near, though only a mortal would be unwise enough to approach the cocoon of feathers they appeared to be. Animals would sense the power and steer clear. Kynreth had blessed her beasts with functional brains. Mara however, her children's intelligence was debatable. Heri feel asleep with a slightly wicked amused half smile on his lips.

A/N: So yay more bipolar deadra lord. And the young Dragonborn who has no idea what he is quite yet.


	5. A Deadra's Madness

A/N: So I'm adjusting to co-writing as this is my first jab at it. Though I do hope to go about another story with Salllzy soon after this if this does get somewhere, who knows I might actually get kept on track! Anyway, I'm not sure where this story will quite go, but oh well, we're so far doing good and I'm worried I'm writing a bipolar personality a little too well.

Warning: Deadra break down and utter confusion and mayhem. Sheogorath would be proud!

Disclaimer: Dear Nine forgive me for I have sinned… I created not only a new Deadra but… Oh shoot! Disclaimer not confession and spoiler area! Anyway, Salllzy and I borrowed ideas and material from Bethesda, nothing of which we own, therefore we make no profit. We own merely the ideas presented within which are original and completely our own. So really all we own is plot and little else.

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Chapter Four: A Deadra's Madness

 _Heri hated battles, the last ones he remembered all too clearly. The last he had been forced to fight were all on Alinor, he cringed remembering the pointless fighting when he was certain diplomacy would have worked. When he came back Tiber soothed his pain but not for long. He and Tiber had drifted apart near the end as Heri could only watch his lover in growing pain and confusion. Something weighed the man, but he would not indicate what and it drove him to do things Heri could not understand._

 _Then they met one last time. They had died together in their sleep, Heri had taken a poison not due to his pain but because had he not his family, a brother, two sisters and parents as well as his nieces and nephews would have been killed. He saw Tiber when the darkness and pain faded back to reveal a strange plane. It was a lush garden. Then a man stepped from a golden throne. Hs skin shinned a golden light and his eyes were pure blue, his hair crimson, like the draconic wings upon his back. It was Akatosh. He told them they had suffered much, and so would rise; he told Tiber he would join those who had placed such weight on him._

 _When Tiber had looked at Heri his eyes were sad and unreadable beyond that. Akatosh apologized to Heri and told him that due to his nature he could not rise to Divinity, but as his most prominent aspect was the urge to protect and protection was not always a clear line he was to rise not to Divinity but a throne of a Deadric Prince. Then he said he would give the two a small amount of time and vanished. Heri was so confused and looked to Tiber hoping that his lover might finally lay down his jaded walls and let him back in again. Instead Tiber shed one tear and said they were not to be, that he and Heri could not be together and walked away through a curtain of gold that vanished behind him. Heri had felt himself shatter._

 _He'd been blessed with the knowledge befitting his new position, knew there were no rules against them. Mara appeared to him and soothed his anguish, saying Heri would not feel this alone forever. Heri had just looked at the beautiful woman and shook his head. He would have this pain haunt him forever. Then Mara sighed saying that Tiber had been tested and passed. Heri shook his head in more confusion than before, as Mara explained his test would be longer and much more difficult. The memories blurred, now he stood upon a battle field, like all and none he had been on before._

 _Two figures stood on a cliff edge. The battle was blurred around him. He nearly screamed when he saw one was the little bosmer he was protecting, and the other was Tiber. Tiber was severely injured and the bosmer was not a Divine. Tiber offered him an explanation for it all if he gave him one last chance and the little bosmer just shook in fear defeat and pain and confusion in the whisky eyes. Heri saw those eyes and saw himself as he had been in memories just moments ago. He couldn't let anyone suffer that kind of pain, but he could have Tiber? After so long longing and in pain he could have him and finally be let in fully? Then the two were falling. Heri screamed as both fell past the cliff edge one from a push of a blurred figure the other an ice shard through the chest._

 _Heri dove forward but as he raced after them he realized he could only save one, pain lanced through his chest like a blade._

Heri sat bolt upright wide awake and thankful that the bosmer was still asleep, as they'd moved partly apart. The bosmer on his back, Heri on his side beside the elf curled around him in a protective manner. Heri stood and paced shaken by old memories and the nightmare. He waited until the sky was decently tainted by dawn's glow before waking the small bosmer.

"You look troubled." The elf states looking concerned and Heri scoffs, brushing it off and pulling up as much of a mask as he can manage. He becomes unreadable. Heri brooded quietly as he watched Forowing butcher the stag after skinning it. He was impressed by the efficiency of the little bosmer. But Heri drifted back to thoughts of the one he pinned for.

Memories and time are the only things that no one can escape no matter how much they wish that they could; Heri knew this far too well. For years he had been haunted by Tiber leaving him yet there was nothing that he could really do about it, he also knew that Mara had no idea what she was talking about. Tiber had torn out his heart and stepped all over it, oh he may not be able to forgive the God but he had come to terms with the fact that they were not meant to be. After all how could he not after hundreds of years where he had not spoken or even seen his old lover.

Which was fine by Heri, honestly why should he care? After all what was the point in being with someone if they would leave you when the next pretty face came along, which was far too close to the truth. Heri knew that Tiber was faithful to him of that he had no doubt, he even felt guilty for implying Tiber had been anything close to unfaithful, but he knew about the swarms of women and men that would have gladly taken Tiber off his hands, something that he and Tiber hadn't allowed. They'd been committed even if not fully married, both had been faithful.

"You talked about a choice…?" Forowing asks hesitantly and Heri looks up from where he'd been staring at the floor. Heri nods and sits up no longer leaning back on the rock. Heri noticed the way the bosmer watched him. He filed that away as the little elf was attractive.

"Yes. You need to choose how to use me and my gifts. I can either be merely a force around you, which means I will be in the amulet acting like an enchantment, or like a summoned creature from oblivion coming from the amulet only when I am needed or called, or just give me free reign like a permanent bound Deadra if you will." Heri explains fully expecting one of the first, more than likely the first; so he is shocked when the elf instead asks him questions.

"So the last option means you'll just stay as you are now?"

"Yes." Heri answers too shocked to be condescending or sarcastic. It shows.

"No one ever lets you have control?" The bosmer asks and Heri suddenly chuckles low and deep and it send shivers through the elf. Heri moved like a cat as he moved so he was over the elf on his hands and knees.

"Oh, many have given me control, complete control, but not in this manner, not when I'm summoned like this with my amulet. But, if you change your mind I can understand, after all deadra are known to be unpredictable." As Heri said the last part he kept their eyes locked as he leaned down lightly biting the young elf's neck, not hard enough to bruise or break skin but just hard enough if the little airy gasp he heard was any indication. Heri pulled back to see a pretty blush on the elf and grinned as he pulled away completely.

"I… I want you to have free reign." The elf says softly face heating further as he now understood the double meaning. Heri smirks as his amulet changed accordingly, the silver chain shrinking to a loose chocker and the amulet becoming a circlet, two ebony birds swooping together to cradle a ruby in their wings. The circlet appeared on his brow and Heri actually laughed truly surprised. He touched the ruby feeling his power unbound and feeling exhilarated.

"How shocking it is to find a soul such as yours. Truly the wonders of Nirn are rare but are at least breathtaking in their beauty. Ah, it seems we have yet to have formal introductions. How rude of me. Heri, Deadric Lord of Protection, at your service." Heri say flourishing with a little bow as he was sitting it was less impressive than it could have been.

"Forowing, runaway bosmer, at yours." Forowing states smiling a little at Heri's antics and Heri tilts his head a little, curious.

"So you hail from Vallenwood I presume? Running from parents and their wish to barter you off or from some newer mechanic I am as of yet unaware of?" Heri asks and Forowing's face closes off, which was surprising, still easily read but the switch from happy and teasing to dark and troubled is worrisome. The young bosmer looks down and fidgets; hands worrying at his bedroll's edge.

"My father was killed a few years back, along with most of the rest of my family by the Thalmor. His views were not… Aligned with theirs. My mother… She died only three years ago. I found your amulet in a carnivorous plant and charmed it into opening for me with my flute. I went home helped pack all the family books into a chest that fits in an enchanted bag that I took with me when I ran. I have my family history, and my flute as well as my bow a hunting dagger and some cloths from home. That's… It actually. I wasn't able to get anything else." Forowing states the admittance, specifically the last part sounding like it hurt. Heri imagined leaving it all behind only having that small bit. He knew that pain, he only had memories. His family lingered in a sense, it had bleed and blended to one of the great Houses of Morrowind. He wasn't sure which, not like it mattered as none would recognize him, he assumed the Telvanni as his family had a long history of magic to begin with.

"If you would like to talk I will listen." Heri states smoking and materializing beside Forowing, he gently tugged the small mer into his lap holding him in a protective way. Forowing nods but is silent sniffling softly trying to hold back his tears. Heri takes notice and runs a hand in soothing circles over the small back and begins humming softly and hesitantly rests his head on the deep red waves. He realizes this wasn't how one would normally comfort their charge, this was how lovers shared comfort. He ignores the thought, holding the mer close as Forowing cries softly against his shoulder.

"I want them back, it's not fair." Forowing sobs and Heri looks up unable to answer and uncertain if the elf even wanted him to speak. Heri pressed a kiss to the red hair unable to stop his words. The pain he could sense in his charge making his walls drop.

"When we lose someone we love we will always want them back. It gets easier to deal with, I promise." Heri whispers and Forowing looks up understanding in his eyes that makes Heri hurt inside like he hasn't in years.

"You loved him…" Forowing whispers softly and Heri nods swallowing thickly to keep the knot in his throat down as he looks up. He watches the sky, it always drew him, the freedom one could find in the air with nothing holding you down or back, only wind whipping around you and that _thrill_. He sighs feeling the tears but he fights them. He refuses to cry for that man.

"He was someone I held dear… When we ascended he cut ties with me. It never got any less painful, only easier to deal with." Heri sighs closing his eyes feeling the wind and that wistful hope entered his heart again. Maybe if he could just show Talos he no longer felt then he'd come back.

"We should start moving soon." Forowing notes seeing the sun had risen almost high enough to clear the trees. Heri slowly unwraps his arms from around the bosmer but he felt reluctant to let little Forowing go. Heri watched the elf tear down camp then he turned into his bird form and began scouting ahead flying forward a little ways then back checking on his mer. He was pleased when he landed on the slim shoulder in front of the city he started grooming the elf pulling hair back from the bronze face and combing it with his beak before taking notice and stopping flapping back and changing form into himself, blushing lightly. He made sure to look presentable, but his nails which were almost claws stayed black and he had small fangs, as well as his horns which curled back then out like a dragon's.

"I have news from Helgan." Forowing states trying to ignore the looks thanks to Heri's obvious oddities. The guards nod and let him in with a half-hearted threat to not cause trouble. Heri tried not to smirk as most who saw him cowered down. Then they met the Jarl, who stood and placed a hand on his blade eyeing him wearily.

"I would sit if I were you Jarl of Whiterun. I can't be harmed by mere mortal steel." Heri states evenly. Balgruuf purses his lips and instead crosses his arms and keeps his eyes trained on Heri.

"Go on then." Balgruuf states flicking his gaze to Forowing only a moment. Forowing explains what happened at Helgen. The Jarl tensed. He talked quietly with his Housecarl and Steward only a moment before sending guards despite how Falkreath may take it.

"The Jarl would be wise to join Jarl Ulfric." Heri states voce soft but filled with the authority he had had since his mortal days by Talos. Balgruuf looked at The Demora closely.

"Why?" Heri smiles as he can see the Jarl is conflicted by this. He blinks and stretches out his wings and crosses his arms. It was reflexive and hiding his wings was something he was horrid at.

"A united Skyrim has always been the Empire's best military asset. Talos saw and used that. Ulfric knows how to look into the hearts of the people who follow him. That trait marks him as a true King, perhaps even the High King. It was what marked Jorunn. It was also what marked Talos. Ulfric will need strong men and women to stand by him and keep him sane, fighting for something one believes in is taxing. If he gain's a strong ally, he will break this ghost of the Legion." Heri councils. That catches the Jarl's attention.

"You have strange friends." He states to Forowing who blushed and bows his head in thanks at the acknowledgement. Heri looks at the bosmer and realizes he'd relaxed and looks back to Balgruuf.

"You aren't like others of your kind." The Jarls pries curious.

"I am not. I prefer it that way." Heri explains.

"How do you know Talos?" Balgruuf asks. Pain flashes across Heri's face.

"I was one advisors and generals. I left; I couldn't take the death and watching him close in on himself. He changed. When we died he became a Divine, I became demora." Heri explained wings betraying his discomfort, they hunched lower as if to protect his back. Balgruuf nods seeing there was a sore spot he did not wish to poke at. He'd write to Ulfric latter.

"I see..." Balgruuf says frowning in confusion and Heri gives a weakly amused chuckle.

"We deadra are closer to mortals than divines. I earned enough esteem to become a demon instead of merely dying. " Heri explains, which makes Balgruuf nod and start to mull things over in his mind. Heri secretly smiles to himself. He could sense a longing in the mortal, similar to Ulfric's own.

"Thank you for informing me, I have an elven bow I'd like to give you for your service to Whiterun, and would ask a favor if you would." Balgruuf says to Forowing. The bosmer nods and waits as the Jarl rises and leaves and comes back not only with a beautifully crafted bow, but a quiver full of arrows to match. Forowing was left blinking and speechless. Heri snickered.

"He means thank you. I think you may have broken the poor child." Heri teases as Forowing recovers shaking himself and blushing in embarrassment as Balgruuf just laughs.

"It's fine. Faringar, the court wizard, needs some help on finding a possible answer to this dragon mess. He can fill you in, if you would like to continue helping." Balgruuf states and Forowing slips the bow over his shoulder attaching the quiver to his belt he nods.

"I think I will. I have nothing to do or anywhere to go and the dragons could easily become a threat to everyone." Forowing states seriously and it makes Heri shake his head fondly, such eager youthful enthusiasm to help and protect. He honestly was like Tiber. At least a youthful innocent one. No, Heri feels annoyed with himself, Forowing was a different person completely, he wasn't even a man, he was mer. He follows the little mer as he walks with Balgruuf who is giving small vague details about the mage's pet project. A small flare of possessive jealousy hit his gut when the Jarl placed a hand on the young mer's shoulder. He smothered it with annoyance at how such a naïve youthful innocent was currently winding him around their little finger.

"Ah Balgruuf's new protégé…" Faringar greets back to them but trails off as he turns from his table hand which held a vial loosely going slack as his eyes land on the demora who towered in height in comparison to the nord and bosmer. Heri saw the vial drop and flicked his hand freezing it mid-fall he carefully levitates it up then sets in on the table. He didn't know what was in it, he didn't want it to possibly vaporize and be poison. Heri looked up at the mage and saw he'd gone silent eyes analyzing him trying to figure him out. Heri smirked and gave an unimpressed snort and simply returned to looking around making certain nothing was about to bleed out of the shadows to attack them.

"An unbound deadra?" Faringar asks looking Heri over curiously, Heri could sense the confusion and the mild thought of which Prince he may belong to. Heri snorts and rolls his eyes, he crosses his arms and waits. There was nothing in the room that as of yet wanted to attack them. By them Heri meant Forowing and himself. After a silent moment since Balgruuf had left them at the door Heri sighs, because Forowing was intimidated and felt uneasy and he was tired of being studied.

"I am not unbound but I belong to no deadric lord you know mortal. Indeed I belong to no one." Heri states evenly, knowing his voice alone would make the wizard even more curious, he did not have the gravelly voice most of his kind possessed, almost sounding fully mortal save the strange ethereal quality his deeper rasp held. He sounded like one of the Princes, not a mere demonic warrior that listened and obeyed his masters blindly. In fact most of the demora any saw were from Mehrunes Dagon's plane.

Heri remembered the Hero of Kvatch fondly, Gabriel was after all now his second in command. Gabriel had reminded Heri that mortals could poses traits most would consider contradictory, but Gabriel was exceptionally pure and innocent for most mortals. He had never killed an innocent, nor had he stolen from any who did not deserve to be dropped down a few pegs. He fought to protect those he cared about and even those he did not. Gabriel had so reminded Heri of himself, as had Martin, so when they both passed, he had appeared to them, upon being granted permission by Akatosh.

He had approached Martin in an open field that rested somewhere between his plane and Arkay's. Martin had accepted in a heartbeat, Heri had explained everything that he would be allowed to return to his lover, Gabriel, though only as a bird. As well as how he would become a dedra under his command, he would reside in the spheres of protection, sacrifice and defiance. Martin knew all he would need to yet still accepted. He appeared to Gabriel in a similar manner. Explained it all called Martin to him and released his bird form allowing the Septim to hold his precious lover, and then smiled as Gabriel agreed as well. The two were beautiful together and Heri had felt jealous, but had ignored it.

Heri noticed in his idle mussing Faringar had finally noticed Forowing and was explaining things. The two seemed to be getting along, at least Faringar seemed not so annoyed by the little elf's presence. Then they were leaving after Forowing bought some food for the travel so they weren't totally dependent on the deer. As they traveled Heri grew board of the silence, even in his plane of existence things were not this silent.

"You only have a hunting knife and two bows. Do you know how to fight, it is one thing to use arrows for hunting, another thing to use them to kill, and you will have to." Heri states, watching the bosmer stiffen. Forowing freezes looking a little shocked but he shifts his weight uncomfortably, and nods his head as they begin to move

"I've never used an arrow to do anything but hunt. I never… Until recently I've never needed to fight really." Forowing admits looking down. Heri smiles a little he had a few things he could teach the cute little bosmer, but those could wait, after all his powers could be changed if Forowing decided he was a little too troublesome as he was.

"Then take this." Heri states waving a hand before himself and out of the silver mist pulled a black blade, wicked looking even sheeted. It was a short blade but with how lithe the bosmer was it would fit his style, which Heri had a feeling was quick in quick out. Most bosmer were if forced into close quarters, and if not their opponents already had five arrows in their chest and wouldn't be moving anytime soon anyway.

"I… Thank you." Forowing states hesitantly, taking the blade with a strange look on his face, like he was worried if he touched it, it would vanish. He strapped it to his belt and looked up at Heri. The deadra Lord watched him crimson eyes unnaturally bright, Forowing bet in dim light they'd glow, but he'd yet to see him in any light save dusk or dawn and daylight. At least not when he wasn't worried out of his mind. He blushed as the other looked him over, Forowing could feel it and see it, the eyes scanned his face as if cataloging a painting.

"A beautiful blade for a mer of equal beauty. Blood red hair, fine whisky eyes and full copper lips, truly a perfect picture of a bosmer." Her states as if describing something like weather, but Forowing was growing used to the strange deadric Lord and his candid manner. Even if mostly Heri seemed to have locked himself away tight as if he did not wish to grow attached to anyone or anything, he managed to make Forowing feel safe and cared for. Which considering the type of creature he was a little weird.

"Th-thank you? I think…" Forowing replies looking down as his face and ears color at the compliment. He wasn't used to such attentions as he was still considered a child and he didn't like hanging around other bosmer his age, they acted so… They didn't seem to care that the Thalmor were taking away their culture, forbidding this and that as heretical or barbaric. He knew the old ways, he liked them, how could things they had done as a race for years and generations be wrong? It wasn't for High Elves to decide, of that Forowing was certain.

"Oh, so fresh, be flattered. I do not throw out such remarks lightly. I am not a liar, at most you will hear me say half-truths. Very different then lying. The idiot assumed the rest, not my problem nor fault." Heri points out and Forowing nods a little reluctant. Heri was a deadric Lord, he viewed things in a different light, Forowing expected. Forowing freezes his eyes scanning the path ahead, and then he whips around, looking confused.

"There's something off about this. Last time I passed here there wasn't an arrow in the tree ahead. Nor was there blood on the path." Forowing states looking extremely worried. Heri closes his eyes and fans out his power smiling as he opens his eyes looking vicious.

"Bandits. Four. None are very good archers, if I turn into falcon and distract them you could easily take them out with your bow. Think of this as practice." Heri states flashing a smile Forowing guessed was meant to be encouraging nut instead made him want to cower. Instead he drew the new bow and notched and arrow moving toward the trees away from where Heri moved. Once the deadra lord was a bird he flew into the trees and once Forowing hears the first cry he crouches down knee to stone to steady aim.

The first was simple he ran out and wore armor that did not even cover his chest; the shot floored him, lung pierced he wouldn't live long. Before that could sink in another ran out, but this one wore full leather armor, Forowing fired three arrows quick without much thought, concerned more about surviving. One his shoulder making the newest bandit stumble, the second hit the lower chest, and the third hit high, near the neck but too low. The last had Heri attacking him a flurry of feathers and flashing talons and the unmistakable shree of the predatory bird shrill and sharp in the air. He was wearing steel plate. Forowing froze eyes wide, he drew his blade and shouldered his bow. Elven arrows would glance off the steel.

"You little pointy eared bastard!" The bandit growls waving an arm at Heri who let out another cry and Forowing pulled the blade shaken as he tried to find a weak point in the armor. Behind the legs under the arms, Forowing notes as he jerks under a swing coming up behind the bandit. He slashes the blade across the backs of the knees, surprised how easily the blade tears through the dark leather and flesh beneath. The man falls like a tree and Forowing scrambles back blinking at the blade like and owl.

"I'll finish it." Heri sighs seeing the elf was in shock, possibly never having taken any life save an animal's. He rips the helmet off the bandit and sneered at the terrified expression, he was knelt over the man frankly surprised he wasn't screaming. He reached down a gauntlet materializing on his hand and it's claws sharp as the blade he'd given to the bosmer he rakes open his throat.

"I hope you lived your life to the fullest because no paradise awaits the likes of you." Heri spits before withdrawing his hand the black metal dripping in blood. Forowing won't ask where the fourth bandit is he feels sick he wants to drop the blade and curl up tight in a ball and forget. Heri notices and waves his hand, the gauntlet and blade are clean, he walks over sheaths the blade and guides the bosmer to turn away and sit on a rock. Heri goes and sees if there are any gems, or coin on them and to check if any arrows can be saved. The arrows survived and all together there was about fifty coins on them and two amethysts and a sapphire.

"Here, put this in your pouch." Heri states handing the elf the coins and gems, as he places the arrows in the quiver. Forowing does as asked but is silent he stands hesitantly and walks the path further, not feeling like talking after what had just happened. Heri remained silent and walked a little behind his elf. Perhaps just killing them and not saying anything may have been better.

They had stopped as the sun went down Heri only sat on a rock and watched the elf go about setting up his little camp, a little fire then the furs and bedroll. Heri watched as he picked at his food before just curling up to sleep, his back to him. Heri sighed. The bosmer wasn't cut out for this kind of life, far too innocent. Forowing didn't kill unless for food. He didn't have the mindset of a warrior.

"Akatosh, what have you done?" Heri whispers into the breeze staring up at stars. He waits not needing as much sleep as his current charge, one good night could last him several days. It only took an hour, then Forowing whimpers body shaking but he's still sleeping. Heri stands and goes no kneel by the elf, wanting to be certain but the sweat and pale face assures him. He shakes Forowing awake and the bosmer sits up shaking and looking around with a startled cry. Heri grabbed the hand that had gone for the knife hidden under the bed roll.

"Be calm! It was only a dream, little one." Heri sooths and slowly Forowing relaxed eyes still wide and breath coming in fast pants body shaken. Heri is gentle as he sooths back the hair trying to calm the wild fear in those eyes until he feels a hand grab his armor and pull him close soft lips pressed to his. He froze in shock not having seen that coming. He kisses back eyes slipping closed and he pulls the elf close to him deepening the kiss further and purring at the innocent taste of the young mer. Then it sinks in as Forowing makes a soft noise at the back of his throat. Heri pulls back sharply. Blinking at the confused amber eyes and panting softly himself.

"S-sorry! I-I…" Heri hushed him with a gentle hand. He could sense the panic welling up in the mer and after having just calmed him down he did not wish to do so again.

"Hush, child. You were scared and looked for comfort." Heri whispers he was too old to not know that was all it was. He held the smaller elf as he began to shake; the nightmare it seemed was not so easy to keep at bay.

"Shhh, I've got you, I'll protect you little one. I swear it. I'll not let you get hurt." Heri whispers these sweet nothings until Forowing is once again sleeping and silent. It was only then it hit him. He hadn't been lying, nor had he said the words because his current position required them. He'd sworn to protect the bosmer figuratively not just as he was currently sworn to do so physically.

"Shit." Heri whispers and he swears he hears a faint familiar voice in the soft breeze that stirs in his hair. He looked up and around shaking his head as he looks down. He sighs and curls up holding the bosmer loosely and drifts into a light sleep. Maybe he was imagining the sense of contentment the weight in his arms gave him. He wasn't feeling warmth for the little elf. No matter how sweet and innocent. Heri silently cursed as he knew the feeling in his chest was no mere affection, he cared on some level. He pushed the thoughts away; the dragon spirit in the little mer is what drew him nothing more. Not the naivety or the sweet trust. It was just that primal power of his soul.

A/N: Heri is in denial. Review, whatever, it's nice for feedback nut ya know it's your call. Salllzy and I would appreciate it though.


	6. Faith

A/N: So Yeah, yall got to see a side of Heri that is not often showed save in his head. Concern, and uncertainty. So… This A/N is pointless….. Salllzy is amazing so go look at their stuff. So yeah. This chapter will be a peek at what will be changing later in the story.

Warnings:

Disclaimer: We do not make money off this and do not own Skyrim.

Title: Protection Always Has a Price, Dear Brother

Chapter Five: Faith

Life can throw many things at people, such as dragons, giants, vampires, werewolves and Deadra. It is things that most people think they will never come across, but being a Jarl means that you need to take all of these things into account. That you make sure that giants and dragons won't suddenly attack your people, things that normal people don't concern themselves with after all why should they? It was the job of Jarls and guards to worry about such things.

While it seemed like a thankless job Balgruuf was enjoying being a Jarl for once, after all how many Jarls can say that they have had a Deadra Lord stood in front of them? And without it being bound or trying to kill something? Not to mention the cute little elf that was with him, but Balgruuf had more pressing matters to attend to such as the words that the Deadra had spoken.

It had troubled him but he knew that he the words were true, no matter how much he wanted to deny them. But the words were the truth, and that scared him. Fear was not something that he was used to feeling, fear had never been his friend and he doubted that it would be his friend now. So what did he do? Did he heed the words that were spoken from a creature that was his senior, or did he ignore them? He knew that whatever he chose it would change the very face of skyrim forever.

He stared at the quill and parchment on his writing desk and sighed heavily. This would be one of the most difficult choices he'd faced in a long time. He rested his head in his hands and sighed a name he almost wished he never knew.

"Ulfric."

~~~~~~ With Forowing and Heri ~~~~~~

Forowing wasn't sure how it had happened but he had somehow ended up snuggled in Heri's arms as if he was meant to be there, he knew that he had woken from a nightmare at some point but he couldn't remember much after that. Which puzzled him slightly, he stiffened when he felt something brush against him. He turned around and was expecting an attack but his eyes widened when he saw Heri's wing wrapped around him, just what had happened? But they had more pressing things to do such as getting the stone for Balgruuf's court wizard. Forowing began shaking Heri trying to wake the Deadra.

"Heri we need to get going, we need to get the stone tablet thing." Forowing says softly but urgently, not wishing to startle the deadra awake. Heri grumbled and slowly came back to himself he clearly did not want to wake up at all, but he needed to get up and Forowing was determined to wake him up.

"Heri, you need to get up!" Forowing shouts and pushed Heri with all his might and was slightly startled when the Deadra moved backwards and rolled down the grassy bank they were laying on, Forowing watched with fascination and horror as Heri fell into the river. Awake, Forowing had seen the red eyes snap open. Forowing stood up and ran down the hill until he was stood at the riverbank; wide eyes looked around. Forowing gulped and wondered what had happened to the Deadra, he let out a very unmanly shriek when he felt soaking wet hands grip his shoulders.

"Little brat." A playful voice huffs into his ear as strong arms pulled him into the older beings lap. The river was only chest deep sitting in Heri's lap and Forowing calmed his heart to a slower beat as he slowed his breaths. The water was cold.

"This is cold." Forowing states chuckling lightly. Heri stands holding his bosmer to his chest and sets him on the dry bank. Heri flicked his wings out flicking water off. He looked at the little bosmer who went and started changing into some different cloths they'd picked up in Whiterun. Heri pretended not to watch for the sake of the elf's modesty. Heri was pleased at least that the lithe body was fit and not bone thin, he had muscle even if barely. In a land like this some advantage was better than none. Skyrim had changed little in that factor.

"So we head for the Barrow atop the mountains, shall we stop by Riverwood first?" Heri asks walking up to camp using simple fire magic to dry himself fully, wisps of steam rising from him like smoke. Forowing freezes a moment startled by the affect the swirl of mist had on the dedra's appearance. It made him somehow in a strange way alluring. Instead of the Deadra that he was used to seeing Forowing looked at the somewhat normal form of Heri, the Deadra chuckled and raised a finely shaped eyebrow. Forowing didn't know what to make of it, he hadn't even known that the Deadra could do such a thing. The wings that had been on Heri's back were now gone and instead of the pulsating red lines that had covered the Deadra's body was now smooth grey skin signaling the fact that Heri had once been a dark elf. Forowing quickly looked away as he found himself staring at the attractive body of the Deadra Lord, the last thing that he wanted was to be killed by Heri. Just because Heri had said that he would protect him didn't mean that Heri wouldn't kill Forowing himself, something that disturbed the young Bosmer.

Heri was slightly confused as to why Forowing had looked away from him, it had been far to long for him. Heri wasn't used to showing this much emotion or being in his original form, it was leaving him feeling as if he didn't know himself and when he was Tiber he did know who he was and what his role was. Now here he was eras later with no idea how to control his emotions, it wasn't that he didn't know what his emotions were he just hadn't really had much use for them while he had been in his own realm and now he was paying the price. Forowing blushed slightly he finished dressing and tore down camp before continuing on.

Forowing had kept his distance from the Deadra Lord, at first Heri wasn't too concerned with it but as the time went by Heri noticed that Forowing wasn't listening to his advice at all. Sometimes it would lead to them getting into slightly sticky situations, not that Heri minded it had been some time since he had this much of a workout. What he was worried about was Forowing, with the way that the young elf was pushing himself Heri knew that soon he would burn out, or even get himself killed.

At the beginning of their journey together it wouldn't have bothered him as much, but now that they were working together and doing this task for the Jarl it was beginning to irritate him. Something that wasn't good, more often than not he would lash out at the thing that was irritating him and in this case it was Forowing. Heri wondered if there was anything he could do to help the young elf. Heri finally can't take it if the damn child wished to ignore him so be it, he tore off the circlet and threw it at the bosmer's feet.

"Fine. Be it as you wish." He spits and the choker alters back to its pendant form and Heri vanished with a flash of scarlet smoke and black feathers. He rested in the gem once again and tried to ignore how his chest throbbed. This was not happening. He was not going to care for a foolish mortal. Again. He'd already felt that once. Never again.

It had taken a lot out of him, it was very rare that his emotions got the better of him like that but Heri knew that Forowing was messing with his emotion on a scale he hadn't felt since Tiber. Still if the elf child wished to throw a tantrum then Heri was going to let him, he may not be able to remember much of his childhood but he remembered that whenever he threw a tantrum his father would let him finish it. More often than not he was aching, tired, sore and very hungry. It had served as a double bladed sword as his father hadn't needed to punish him. Heri shook his head it was not his place to deal with the child, Forowing had made it clear so Heri decided that he would stay in the amulet.

Heri jut sighed, he hurt and hated how he kept going back to finding a way to try and deal with Forowing and how to fix what had gone wrong. He slept instead thankful he hardly ever dreamed. Forowing felt guilty. He was scare of Heri and hated all the killing. He didn't know how to act with the dedra after all he'd kissed him. He snuck through the ruins and past dangers.

Then he'd absorbed the word his head pounded as new knowledge swirled through him. Then the coffin cracked and the lid was thrown back as a drauger crawled out. Forowing cursed and panicked. Forowing dodged the sword, but was blown off his feet and thrown backwards when the drauger used its thu'um. Forowing felt fear, he knew that he needed to do it himself but there was something that warned him. Forowing barely had time to dodge the sword as it came down, he felt the ancient metal cutting into the flesh of his arm. He cried out in pain, it was one of the times that he wished that Heri was still with him. But because of the kiss he wasn't sure just what he was to the Deadra so he had avoided him, Forowing tried to crawl away but his arm wouldn't support his weight.

Heri was dozing lightly, it had been sometime since he had been able to fall asleep and he was enjoying it but he felt something tugging at him, something was calling to him. That was when he heard it, the sound of Forowing crying out in pain, he might be upset and hurt with the young elf but that didn't mean that anyone could hurt the young elf. With a roar of rage Heri burst from the amulet. He froze the dragur and looked for Forowing worried for the elf he saw the gash in the arm and sighs moving over to pick up the small shaken form.

"Stubborn fool." Heri mutters as Forowing looks away ears lowered in shame. Heri still kept his dunmer persona so his wings were absent. He looks at the gash where leathers hadn't protected and shakes his head. He sits the mer on the table and kneels to check the cut he can feel Forowings tumult of emotions but waits silently as he pulls up a mask of indifference and gently heals the wound with old mending magics. He was pleased magic left no scar, though the area would still ache. He stood and moved back about to go back to his amulet and make sure Forowing could fight without him, but the elf's panic stopped him.

"I don't know how to fight. With swords I mean." Forowing admits looking torn and uncertain, scared, and of Heri, that stops the dedra short. Why did the mer feel afraid of him? Slowly Heri relaxed, and let himself show his own confusion.

"I can only teach what you are willing to learn and I think I've already tried to attempt the impossible." Heri shook his head, despite the fact that he had chosen to appear in his mortal form didn't mean that he didn't have his power, he did but it was merely cloaked around him. Still there was a lot that Forowing needed to know, and he was going to teach the stubborn elf what he knew. Heri knew that Forowing would fight him at every turn, the elf was far too soft and wouldn't take a life but in this place it was kill or be killed. Even Tiber had always walked around with a sword when he was visiting Skyrim, Heri sighed and looked at the elf who still had his head turned away from him and his ears dropped in shame. It wasn't his fault, Heri knew whose fault it was and once everything was sorted out he was going to give the Adrea a piece of his mind. What was the damned dragon thinking?

Heri called upon magic that he hadn't used is thousands of years, magic that had always been just underneath his skin. He knew that Forowing needed to be taught how to use a sword and couldn't keep relying on the bow, even if Forowing couldn't use a sword then he would at least give the mer a dagger to keep on him at all times. Even if he kept it in his boot Heri would be happy that the mer had taken his words to heart, but first thing was first they needed to get out of the tomb. Heri could still feel the ancient power of thu'um lingering in the air and it reminded him of happier times, he shook his head he didn't have time to think about things like that now.

Forowing looked at the Deadra and wondered what was going through the other's mind, it was clear to him that whatever was going through Heri's mind was personal and he didn't have any right to know about it. For some reason he felt his chest ache, in the short time that he had known the Deadra, Heri had always been kind to him. Forowing wondered if he had a crush on the elder, if it was a crush the Forowing knew that he would have to keep it well hidden. He didn't know what Heri would do if he found out that he had a crush on him.

"Let's go." Heri looks more approachable as a mortal so Forowing decides to at the least attempt to be cordial and not avoid him. Forowing looked at Heri and felt his heart speed up, whatever it was he needed to figure it out and soon.

Heri saw Forowing's eyes looking confused and afraid but now less directed toward him. Small mercies. Heri helped the mer gather as much from the two chests in the cavern as was useful then they left. Through the back door. Ancient nords were so predictable. They made their way first to nearby Riverwood so Forowing could turn in the claw, then made their way slowly to Whiterun Heri teaching Forowing some basics with the sword. And trying to bite down his sever agitation that Forowing looked at the sword and held it like it were a dangerous viper that was going to turn on him.

Despite the fact that Heri had been training Forowing to use a sword it seemed as if the young mer was not all that interested in using said sword, that had not put Heri off for long. Instead he had given the mer a dagger to use, at first Forowing was no better with the dagger and Heri was just about to scream in frustration until Forowing threw the dagger and it hit the middle of the tree with no problems. Suddenly an idea hit Forowing, throwing knives.

"I think I may just thank the adra after all... I have an idea, tis no substitution for a real blade, but for now it will suffice." Heri says surprised and his eyes flash in crimson delight. He summons a chain that has several throwing daggers dangling from it. He wraps the belt around Forowing's wait keenly aware of how uncomfortable his close proximity makes the bosmer. He summons his own and fastens it.

"You do well with raged combat, and as I stated once, it will not always suffice. But, this may help you survive for the present. A throwing dagger is very different from the one you put in the tree. The balance is different as is its weight and size. Get used to the feel of one of them." Heri instructs pulling the dagger out and watching as Forowing uncertainly takes hold of one and spins it around his fingers like Heri had seen him do with an arrow. The chain was enchanted to resummon the blades and the blades were enchanted to return as well as to drain an opponents' life force. Heri moves to the elf positions him and show him how to hold the blade. Standing behind the mer Heri continues.

"Hold it by the tip arc back your throwing arm and bring it down, as your arm goes forward and levels out release the blade." Heri says and Forowing hesitates listens then does it, again nailing the tree perfectly. Heri grins in delight. He tells the elf to aim to the left three inches, Forowing focuses and does again hitting the tree correctly. Two up to two left and Forowing doe this until all twenty daggers are in the tree. Heri stops him from walking forward.

"Take the chain's tail and swing it around to summon the daggers back. But first do you know what mark those daggers now form?" Heri asks and Forowing frown confused before looking back at the tree staring hard at the daggers to make sense of it. Then he blinks in shock. It was the crest for an old dunmer family said to have merged with the Tellvani.

"It's a family crest from Tiber Septim's time for a dunmer family that's said to have merged with the Tellvani House." Forowing states and Heri nods. Staring at it. Then goes back to being indifferent.

"Summon your knives back. This you will practice, but the lessons on sword and dagger styles will continue. You must learn, or you will die, your arrows and throwing knives will only go so far. Close quarters combat will happen eventually. You need to know how to handle it. I do not wish to see you die. I do not wish to see anyone die, but sometimes it is necessary." Heri sighed in regret as he watched Forowing spin the chain's tail tipped with a wicked claw like blade so the chain could double as a weapon if in a tight spot.

Heri looked at Forowing he knew that the mer needed another weapon but other than the throwing knives and bow he couldn't really use anything else, it still meant that Heri would be protecting the mer. Not that he minded as he was the prince of protection, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be doing it all day long. Even he needed a break once in a while, not that he took a break often though. However, that didn't mean that he was going to allow Forowing to become dependent on him, no the young mer would have to learn how to stand on his own two feet and one of the ways was going to be by learning how to use a different weapon. Heri knew that it was not going to be an easy task but it was one that he was going to take on either way.

Heri took a deep breath as he followed the elf, one consolation, the bosmer had a nice figure to look at. He at least had the normal temperament attested to most dunmer, so if they met anyone with half a functioning brain they'd leave him be. Now they were heading up to the Barrow. Heading to collect the Dragon stone. He wondered how Forowing would handle the bandits in the tower that they must pass, he almost wanted to laugh, if the mer's previous response to blood shed had been an indicator this would end in pathetic hilarity.

But just because he was a Deadra didn't mean that he got his kicks from violence and death, no Heri knew that Forowing would not be able to deal with this and he knew that it would cause the mer more nightmares. While he didn't mind the warm body that curled up next to him he would much rather avoid it at all costs, Heri still wasn't sure what the young mer was making him feel. Unlike the Adrea, Deadra felt their emotions more strongly were as Adrea's emotions were almost muted it was why Heri was glad that he was a Dearda and not a Adrea.

Heri knew that he may not be able to control his emotions or even name the ones that he felt but he knew that he wouldn't change it for anything, Heri shook his head there was more important things to do such as the bandits, did he take them out or did he let Forowing do it?

It was a question that Heri wasn't too sure he should answer or not, there was a lot that he needed to consider before he even made his choice.

Forowing was already sleeping poorly, in fact Heri was certain there were already dark circles forming under the bosmer's eyes. He sighed the tower was in sight. Heri stopped his charge, a gentle hand on his shoulder, Forowing looked at him and became still as stone.

"The tower ahead is overrun with four bandits." Heri saw the dread enter the elf's yes and his heart softened.

"I can kill them, but you must learn little one. I can teach you how to look at them differently, it will help."

"Are you sure?" Forowing looked hopeless and Heri felt pained at the sight.

"I wouldn't have survived as a general if it didn't. I may be a dedra but I'm not a blood thirsty insane beast... Most of the time."

"I hope you never have to see that side of me. It's not pleasant... Or so I've heard." Heri states flippantly and Forowing has a nagging feeling Heri had only very rarely had such moments.

"When you are in a position where you must take a life imagine them as some kind of monster. Whether it be a beast, a Thalmor... A deadra, just picture them as something else. It helps. Now, I will go ahead to kill them, try to watch, try to see them as monsters." Heri says softly and then he goes forward a shadow until the last moment when he leapt from his perch on a boulder and skewered one ran through the other then dispatched the last two out of sight of his elf.

Forowing thought over what Heri had said, it made sense to him. But Heri always made him feel small and as if he didn't really matter, but Forowing knew that anyone who came in contact with a Deadra felt like that. After all they had unimaginable power at their disposal, it made Forowing shudder to think what Heri could if he lost his temper something that Forowing had no desire to see.

Heri sighed and took the few sparse items that could count as loot back to Forowing and watched the bosmer. He wasn't sure the little one was capable of all that his soul would require. It wasn't necessarily bad... But it certainly wasn't good. The world was filled with shades of grey, Heri knew this and he knew that no matter what came Forowing might not be ready for it. But still the young mer had something that no one else did. Him.

A/N: So long time coming finally got it done! So here y'all are!


End file.
